ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Deviations
Ghostbusters: Deviations is a one-shot comic book by IDW Publishing which takes part in a five week company event in March 2016 spotlighting what-if stories at pivotal points in a franchise's history. Plot In a world, where on that fateful day in New York, the Ghostbusters did NOT cross streams, and were thus unable to destroy Gozer or close his portal. Now, 31 days later, NYC has descended into chaos and ruin, ruled with the deliciously soft fist of... THE STAY-PUFT MARSHMALLOW MAN! Previews World Ghostbusters Deviations 12/16/15 Cast Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Mini Pufts Janine Melnitz Gozer Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Tempore Ruga Dana Barrett Zuul Louis Tully Vinz Clortho Terror Dogs Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Trap Aura Video-Analyzer Items Stay Puft Marshmallows Locations Firehouse 550 Central Park West Temple of Gozer Development On December 10, 2015, IDW teased the Deviations event. IDW picked notable moments in their history of the bigger properties that they publish, and will explore a divergent path in those storylines. The Ghostbusters one-shot will deal with if they never crossed the streams. IDW Publishing "Deviations – Chris Ryall Discusses Departing from the Norm" 12/10/15 On December 11, 2015, Kelly Thompson and Nelson Daniel were announced as the writer and artist. The regular and subscription covers were previewed. Daniel did the regular and Dan Schoening did the subscription cover. It is 24 pages. The story picks up about a month after the Ghostbusters didn't cross the streams and Gozer rules New York City in the guise of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Janine Melnitz will have a cameo. Dana Barrett/Zuul and Louis Tully/Vinz Clortho will appear with a bit of a twist but have minor roles overall. The story will explore the consequences of the Ghostbusters' failure to save the day and how it affects others. There will be new minions. "Kelly Thompson and Nelson Daniel Don't Cross The Streams in GHOSTBUSTERS: DEVIATIONS" Comic Vine article 12/11/15 On January 5, 2016, an unlettered panel was included in IDW's 2016 preview of Peter and Egon leaning on Ecto-1 hood being talked to by a miniature Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. IDW Publishing 2016 Sneak Peek 1/5/16 On March 14, 2016, an interview with Kelly Thompson and Nelson Daniel was posted. Thompson was talking to Tom Waltz about another project, the idea of them not crossing the streams was one of Waltz' examples as they discussed the issue, Nelson loved both the movies and The Real Ghostbusters so he combined both for his designs such as blonde Egon, and there is a fun twist with Dana and Louis. "Its a Marshmallow World in Kelly Thompson and Nelson Daniels Ghostbusters: Deviations" 3/14/16 A cover and five page preview was posted. Deviations preview via Comic Book Resources 3/14/16 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JAN160384 *Subscription Cover **Zuul and Vinz Clortho appear in their Terror Dog forms **The Ghostbusters are depicted in handcuffs, as a nod to Peter telling the Mayor if they were wrong they would go to jail. *What Really Happened **The first image is a close up of Gozer from IDW's ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #1 page 3 panel 5 **The second image is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from IDW's ongoing series Volume 1 Issue #4 page 14 panel 2 **The third image is the "Ghostbusters" music video homage at the end of IDW's ongoing series Volume 2 Issue #20. *Credits Page **The artwork seen on the credits page was originally test art done by Nelson Daniel. Nelson Daniel deviantArt "Ghostbusters Deviations" 3/16/16 *Page 1 **The story centers on what if the Ghostbusters did not Cross the Streams on the Temple of Gozer. *Page 9 **Gozer's idea is crossing the streams. *Page 12 **Peter alludes to Walter Peck. *Page 13 **Egon mentions the Containment Unit. *Page 17 **The Ghostbusters' idea for Gozer's next Destructor Form is based on Spongebob Squarepants. *Page 18 **Gozer mentions Ouroboros, the ancient symbol of cyclicality usually depicted as a serpent eating its own tail. *Page 20 **The timeline resets at Peter's "Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown" line. **As the timeline resets, Gozer does its aerial flip and lands on the altar. *Page 22 **Winston exclaims his "I love this town!" line *Page 23 **Egon and Ray's conversation with Louis is verbatim from the movie. *Page 24 **Louis wears the Aura-Video Analyzer colander. *Page 36 **The recap of the ongoing series mentions: ***Expanding the practice, which is a nod to the Chicago Ghostbusters branch ***Traveling across the United States, which is a nod to the Haunted America arc from Volume 1, Issues #9 to Issue #12. ***Taking on more help, namely Rookie, Kylie Griffin, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz and technically Ron Alexander. ***The United Nations Building case in Ghostbusters International Issue #1. ***The Werecat Ghost is alluded to ***Ghostbusters International Issue #1 Page 8 Panel 1 is re-used. It depicts when Egon was injured by the Werecat Ghost. ***Ghostbusters International Issue #1 Page 20 Panel 3 is re-used. It depicts Erland Vinter revealing his intention to purchase the Ghostbusters. *Page 37 **The recap mentions the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission, Walter Peck, and Poveglia along with events from Ghostbusters International Issue #2. ***Ghostbusters International Issue #2 Page 3 Panel 1 is re-used. It depicts Peck suggesting loaning the Ghostbusters services. ***Ghostbusters International Issue #2 Page 20 Panel 1 is re-used. It depicts the Ghostbusters arrival at the very haunted Poveglia. *Page 38 **The recap provides a hint about Egon's ongoing subplot in Ghostbusters International - he has reopened a cold case he investigated long before he became a Ghostbuster. ***Ghostbusters International Issue #2 Page 10 Panel 2 is re-used. It depicts Egon searching for "The Johansen Argument" in the New York City Public Library. ***Ghostbusters International Issue #2 Page 10 Panel 4. It depicts Egon realizing the book is gone. ***Ghostbusters International Issue #1 Page 5 Panel 1. It depicts the initial shot of the Ghostbusters battling the Werecat Ghost. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersDeviationsSubscriptionVariantCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersDeviationsBackCover.jpg|Back Cover GhostbustersDeviationsCreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersDeviationsWhatReallyHappened.jpg|What Really Happened Page Category:IDW Contents